


promise

by supaprittiest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: The story of how Waverly and Nicole came to get matching rings !!!





	promise

Waverly sat at the table with Wynonna and Doc, distantly aware of the conversation they were having. She wasn’t really listening, but every now and then she tuned in on a couple key words that seemed relevant to herself, but mostly their conversation was meaningless bickering over the other patrons of Shorty’s. For a moment, she actually considered taking up a conversation with Old Greg to be more appealing than suffering through this conversation. 

 

She pulled out her phone, pausing to fawn over the picture of Nicole she had set as her lockscreen. As soon as she unlocked her phone she was directed to her text thread with Nicole, and noted she hadn’t spoken with her since nine that morning, two hours ago, discussing whether orange juice or apple juice was the better breakfast beverage.

 

“I miss you,” she typed out, hitting send before she could think of how needy she sounded. Champ hated when she acted this way, so she had always reined it in (not that there was much to miss with Champ), but with Nicole, she couldn’t help it. Every minute that they were separated, Waverly longed for Nicole’s calming and uplifting presence. 

 

“I miss you too,” Nicole replied, almost instantly. Waverly raced through her plans for the rest of the day, trying to work out a time when she could see her girlfriend again. But before she could figure something out, a second text followed. “Come to the station, I can take my lunch.”

 

Even though they had almost been dating for a whole year, Waverly’s heart still raced at the prospect of seeing Nicole, especially so spontaneously. She pictured Nicole’s face lighting up as she walked into the police station… She may have tried to suppress any idea of a romantic relationship with Nicole while dating Champ, but it was impossible to miss the puppy dog heart eyes that Nicole would chase Waverly with, even now that they were in a relationship together.

 

“I hate to interrupt,” Waverly said, though she was happy to put an end to the nonstop arguing. “But I do have some… things to do today, so I’ve gotta run. But I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Things to do? More like a Nicole to do,” Wynonna said, looking over at Doc with a smirk. Doc smiled, but didn’t buy into Wynonna’s teasing, for which Waverly was grateful. Waverly gathered up her jacket and purse, and left the two of them alone in Shorty’s. Hopefully they wouldn’t rip each other’s throats out before she could come back to supervise again. 

 

The nice thing about Purgatory, was that the town was small enough that everything was within walking distance. While Waverly didn’t mind driving, gas prices were expensive and being a full time demon slayer with her sister didn’t exactly pay the bills. But for now, the weather was nice enough that she could happily walk anywhere. 

 

The police station was peaceful and quiet compared to the aggravated buzz of Shorty’s. The only noise that could be heard was someone, presumably Nicole, typing away diligently, and the hum of the fluorescent lighting. Waverly’s ears started ringing as she adjusted to the calm environment. 

 

“Hello sweetpea,” Waverly greeted fondly as she approached Nicole’s desk, leaning across to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Nicole was fussy about PDA at work, but the office was all but empty for once. She couldn’t help but recall the time she practically pounced on Nicole in Nedley’s office… Their first kiss. 

 

“Hey baby,” Nicole replied, logging out of her computer, and standing up to meet Waverly on the other side of her desk. “How was your morning?” 

 

“Ugh, Doc dragged me and Wynonna to Shorty’s at the crack of dawn to brainstorm about this Bulshar stuff, but they spent the whole time arguing instead of actually being productive,” Waverly complained. But her mood shifted suddenly, and she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist as she approached her. “But, I get to see you, so… It’s a good day.”

 

Nicole smiled brightly, planting butterflies in Waverly’s stomach. She would never get used to this radiant woman.

 

“Come on, let’s go out for lunch today, and you can tell me all about it,” Nicole suggested. “I’m sick of being cooped up in here.”

 

Pulling on a denim jacket, Nicole grasped Waverly’s hand and they walked out along Main Street. It was refreshing to be held by someone in public in a way that wasn’t possessive or controlling. They talked about Wynonna, and work, and the weather, until they stumbled across a pop up market. 

 

“How much time do you have left on your break…?” Waverly asked, slightly concerned. She was well aware of how consuming these things were for her girlfriend- once they had spent hours just looking at peaches. Waverly loved it too, of course, but she didn’t want to be the reason for Nicole getting in trouble at work.

 

“Nedley’s home sick today,” Nicole assured her, tugging her towards the vendors like a dog on a leash. Rolling her eyes, Waverly went along with it, and let herself get absorbed in the things that vendors had to offer. 

 

“Make sure you buy cherries,” Waverly pointed out. “I ate the rest of them the other night when I came over.”

 

“I know, I was going to bring them for a snack today and saw they were gone,” Nicole replied. Her words weren’t malicious, but they twisted in her gut, and for a moment, her prolonged feeling of giddiness vanished. Nicole seemed to sense this guilt, and squeezed her hand gently, with a smile. “It’s okay, I’ll just get twice as many this time.”

 

Waverly wondered for a moment how this woman was so good at being just the right amount of reassuring at just the right times. It was as if she had been through the exact hardships as she had, and knew what she was feeling at any given moment. It dawned on her then that she didn’t really know a whole lot about Nicole’s past- she knew all the simple things, like she grew up in BC, she played volleyball in high school, she had an older brother, and her favourite ice cream flavour was strawberry, but she didn’t know the intimate details of Nicole’s life yet. And yet, she still felt comfortable being completely vulnerable around her. She trusted her entirely, more than anyone.

 

While Waverly was lost in thought, she watched Nicole make conversation with the produce farmers, discussing vegetarian recipes and how underrated rhubarb is. Her thumb idly rubbed the back of Waverly’s hand as if it were second nature. It was a cloudy day, but Nicole radiated this warmth that made everyone around her feel comfortable and happy. The vendor smiled brightly and offered her samples of various fruits. She wondered if this was what life could be like after everything… Or if the Earp Curse just never existed. She could live in this moment forever, with Nicole.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly said while the vendor wasn’t watching them, tugging slightly on her hand. Nicole looked down at her, her amber eyes round with concern. “I love you.” 

 

Relaxing, Nicole beamed down at her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It wasn’t anything serious, but it felt more intimate than anything Waverly had ever experienced. 

 

“I love you too, pumpkin,” Nicole replied cheerfully, before turning back to the fruit stand and buying the biggest basket of cherries the vendor had to offer. 

 

As they meandered around the market, they stumbled across a jewelry vendor. This one was Waverly’s weakness- she could easily spend thousands at this booth alone. 

 

Almost in unison, they noticed the same ring. A slightly tarnished gold ring with a round, dark blue stone in the middle. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand to slip the ring on her finger. She reeled in the chance to make Nicole blush- which had become increasingly rare since they had officially started dating. 

 

“It looks good on you,” Waverly commented. The image of a ring on Nicole’s finger sent Waverly’s mind straight to the idea of marriage… She stopped herself before she could get carried away.

 

“You saw it first,” Nicole argued, taking the ring off and putting it on Waverly’s hand. “This is the nice thing about dating a woman, we can share jewelry.” 

 

“I have more of that one,” the vendor chimed in. When Nicole and Waverly turned to look at her, she smiled sheepishly. “You guys could match.”

 

“I like that,” Waverly agreed. The girl passed her a second ring, which Waverly slid back onto Nicole’s finger. They took a moment to admire their joined hands, before handing over some cash to the vendor. “Now you’ll be with me always.”

 

“I already was,” Nicole said. After walking away from the market a bit, Nicole leaned down to kiss her, this time on the lips. The whole town knew about their relationship- a lesbian couple in the most conservative town in Alberta was sure to make headlines- so Waverly wasn’t ashamed to lean into it. But before things had a chance to get more heated, Nicole pulled away, with a look that promised there was more to come later. 

 

“Should we make some vows with these rings?” Waverly suggested. “Apparently you have practise with that kind of thing.”

 

“Stop it,” Nicole whined with a laugh, which caused Waverly to laugh as well. Gathering Waverly’s hands in hers, she continued. “Waverly Earp, I vow to protect you as much as I can, and to spend every day making you more happy than the last. And to keep coming up to your room even though Wynonna walks in on us  _ every time. _ ”

 

Waverly laughed through the tears that were starting to brim her eyes. She could see the concern beginning to cloud Nicole’s face, so she squeezed her hands quickly. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m not used to this kind of affection,” Waverly specified. “And I used to think I wasn’t worthy of this type of thing, but you prove me wrong every day. You make me feel like I’m special. So, Nicole Haught, I vow to support you in every way, no matter what- I’ll follow you to the ends of the world. I vow to take care of you when you need it, and to not let you do all the work in this relationship. And to keep inviting you over because Wynonna just loves you too and wants to hang out with you even when we’re… you know.”

 

Nicole grinned, and this time Waverly stood up on her toes to kiss her, sealing the vows. There was no magical spell binding them to their promises this time, but this was one that Waverly didn’t intend to find a loophole for.  

 

“Now, let’s get you back to work.”


End file.
